Thunder Rolls
by Michebellaxo
Summary: When a storm hits town, Robin finds himself worrying about Regina's safety. After settling his family, he checks on her. Naughtiness may ensue ;)


**This is my first Outlaw Queen story and it was prompted by a lovely friend of mine. I hope you all enjoy it. Please be kind and I love reviews, especially on new ships I've never written before :)**

* * *

><p>The worst part of dreams, in Regina's mind, was the moment right before waking. If it was a bad dream, her body almost always filled with terror before that knee-jerk feeling that woke her. If it was a good dream, she could feel herself being pulled from the enjoyable fantasy. So, when the clap of thunder tore through her house, she woke to find herself disappointed at the loss of her sleep-induced vision. Regina's dreams had been filled with Robin, the way he'd felt on top of her, the way he had moved inside of her. In her sleep, she had dreamed almost exactly of their one and only time together, any other possible intimacy had shattered around them with Marian's return.<p>

Lighting her room with blue, the lightening struck too near to the house to make her comfortable, and she automatically worried about Robin and Roland in the woods. She sighed and climbed out of bed, pushing her feet into her slippers before leaving the room and descending the stairs. When Regina got to the kitchen, she boiled water for tea. Moving the kettle when it whistled, she turned off the burner and jumped when she heard a loud banging on the door.

Regina wondered who would possibly be crazy enough to be out in the storm, so she made her way to the front door and jerked it open, ready to offer entry to whomever would be brave enough to knock on her door. She hadn't expected to see him. There was nothing in the world that could have prepared her for him standing on her porch, water dripping from his hair and face, his coat soaked through and his pants and shoes sopping wet.

"Robin?"

"Regina," he breathed in return.

"What are you… why are you here? Shouldn't you be with your family?"

"May I come in?"

Blinking slowly, Regina nodded and took a step back and to the side, waving him in kindly and saying, "What are you here for, Robin?"

"I got Marian and Roland to Granny's, but I couldn't… I wasn't able to settle without making sure you were safe."

She closed the door, then turned toward him, taking in the dark look in his eyes, the worry creased in his features. He was staring at her as intently as she was sure she was staring at him. Less than a full minute had passed since he'd stepped into her house, but he was stepping forward, his hands cupping her jaw and his body closing against hers. Robin cradled her face as he pushed her gently back against the door, his mouth finding hers easily, like his lips had been meant to kiss hers for the rest of their lives. Regina hesitated for a short moment, but soon she was tugging at the waist of his coat and pulling him against her. They kissed desperately, tongues and lips and teeth working with each other, the passion they felt and the feelings they'd been trying to damper pouring out of their souls with every second they kissed.

Regina shoved his coat off his shoulders, pushing it down his arms when he broke his hands from her face. Robin responded by quickly unbuttoning the front of her sleeping shirt, working against her with the force she was using to push him backward. She was leading him to her study and he knew that, so he let his grip on her clothes loosen long enough to turn and pull her to the study as fast as he could go. Regina turned to shut the door and Robin's hands were wrapping around her waist and working again at her buttons, undoing them and exposing her skin. He jerked the silk off her shoulders and turned her around, pressing her against the wall, his cold and soaked clothing cooling her hot skin and causing her nipples to tighten, standing pert on her rounded breasts before him.

Robin pulled away, taking in the sight of her before him, bare to the waist. His hands cupped her breasts, his thumbs brushing gently and teasingly over her nipples. She moaned, breathing that he was wearing too many clothes and she wanted him against her, so he pulled his t-shirt over his head and unbuckled his belt while her hands traced over the hard muscles of his chest. Nimble and slender fingers traced down his torso and replaced his on the zipper of his jeans, pushing it down and shoving at his pants. His boxers slid down with them, leaving him completely bare before her.

"This seems a little uneven on your part now," he breathed, his mouth tracing the lines of her shoulder. Regina chuckled, her throat vibrating against the side of his head. The sound quickly changed to a gasp as his cold fingers pushed her silk pants and panties off her hips, letting them fall down her slender legs. Robin brought his hands to his mouth, blowing warm breath on them before dropping one hand to the apex of her thighs and sliding his fingers through her wet folds, making her buck off the wall.

"Robin…" she whispered, wanting him, _needing_ him inside of her.

Nodding, he picked her up, hands gripping the back of her thighs as her legs wrapped around his hips. The couch wasn't far, and he turned them, lowering her to the plush surface before he settled himself between her thighs. Robin kissed her chest, his mouth finding one nipple, licking and sucking before switching to the other, his hand back at her pussy, fingers tracing her folds before pushing two inside her and slowly pumping into her.

"May I?" he asked, his fingers skillfully filling her and pulling out, only to repeat the action. He received a nod and a breathy _please_, so he pulled his fingers out and lined his cock up to her entrance. Robin's mouth found hers and he caught the gasp she released as he pushed into her, filling her in a way her body had missed and _so_ desired since their last time together.

They kissed slowly as he moved in her, their lips moved together as their tongues slid against each other's tasting and exploring. He breathed an _I love you_, the words surprising her and filling her with hope, though she didn't respond the way she once would have. Strong hands traced her body, following her curves and stroking her in all the places that made her weak and made her moan. Only one other time had they been together, yet somehow he knew her body like an old lover would, a long time lover.

Robin's hand found her clit and two fingers started tracing slowly around the bundle of nerves, circling it lazily and making her whimper. Regina's body responded, her hips jerking against him as they moved in sync. She rolled against him as he thrust into her, his movements became faster and harder and her moans became louder.

Occasionally the sounds from her mouth would come out higher pitched, bordering on a scream as she neared her release. He knew she was getting close from the way she tightened around him and the way her arms wrapped around his shoulders, her fingernails biting into his back.

Circling her clit faster, he breathed against her chest and begged her to come for him, He wanted to feel that, wanted to feel her body quake around and beneath him. She complied, as close to the edge as she had already been, Regina began to shake and tense beneath him.

"Robin!" she cried, her throat tight as the high-pitched scream released from her mouth. It didn't take him much longer, he followed her closely with a grunt of her name against her neck, and a soft kiss pressed to her skin as he pumped himself into her, pulling back only when he was certain there was nothing else he could fill her with.

He lay there, his body on hers as her fingers slowly stroked his skin, still cold from the storm but sweaty from their activities. Robin didn't want to move, didn't want to be away from her body any longer than he already had been. They both knew what they'd done was wrong, but why then, did it feel like his time with Marian was spent cheating on Regina, instead of the other way around?

They knew eventually they would have to get up, clean off and behave. But that wasn't the time, it wasn't the moment, so they lay there and held each other closely instead.


End file.
